


Sippi

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [587]
Category: Formula 1 RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Frankfurter Sippies :'))), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, TT, This is probably the weirdest thing my mind created in a while, Unrequited Crush
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Deux Sebastian de Francfort.
Relationships: Sebastian Vettel & Sebastian Rode
Series: FootballShot [587]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Sippi

Sippi

  
Ce n'est une surprise pour personne qu'il aime Francfort. Évidemment avec les matches les week-ends, ce n'est pas souvent possible pour lui de tous les regarder, mais quand il en a l'occasion, il ne se fait pas prier. Seb a vu l'équipe grandement changer au fil de sa carrière, alors il peut dire qu'il a vécu l'évolution de cette famille autant qu'il a vécu la sienne. Ironiquement là où l'équipe est devenue meilleure avec les années et les joueurs, lui semble régresser... Les regrets sont immenses. Mais si c'est le prix pour voir Francfort gagner, il est prêt.

  
Le fait de s'appeler Sebastian ne peut que le lier à l'un des joueurs de l'équipe qui le pousse à apprécier autant les aigles que les chevaux. Rode. Sebastian Rode. Seppl. Peu importe. Seb a du mal à savoir s'il doit sentir un quelconque lien, mais des fois il a du mal à dévier le regard du blond qui contrôle le milieu de terrain. Seppl Rode. Numéro 17. Putain. Seb a vraiment du mal à ne pas penser à lui.

  
Au moins il a la chance de pouvoir recevoir un maillot à chaque saison quand il fait le déplacement jusqu'au stade, et le président lui fait suffisamment plaisir pour mettre son nom sur le dos et pas celui du milieu qui lui donnerait envie de tout laisser tomber pour devenir un sponsor, juste pour le regarder jouer.

  
Dure vie. Seb aime Seppl.

Seppl ne connaît pas Seb.

  
Et des tribunes, il ne peut rien voir d'autre que la tête blonde tapotant la tête d'un blond plus petit après chaque corner réussi.

  
Fin


End file.
